One Kind Deed
by Legerythil
Summary: Abigail Thorpe is one of the wizarding worlds first lawyers and her first case is keeping Draco Malfoy out of Azkaban prison.
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy Manor was a looming presence up the road ahead, the first time Abigail Thorpe had been here she had hesitated at the front gate and almost turned around but her determination had spurred her on and now she was a regular visit at the run-down Manor House. She made it to the front gate and rang the bell, though it made no noise she could hear the metal gates creaked open, inviting her inside the grounds in an eerie manner. The noise sent a shiver up her spine even now though she had heard it many times before. Abigail walked towards the front door, she remembered the garden had been pretty once, though now it was over grown and the topiaries were desperate for attention. A rose bush by the front steps looked vicious with its over grown tangle of thorny stems, only a few white roses were left on the bush, like the rest of the garden it had seen better days. Another bell at the dark wood front door though this one she could hear sending its low, booming echo through the house. A moment later and the door clicked open, revealing Mrs Malfoy, she was an elegant looking woman, though she looked tired. Her hair was greying and her skin was paler than it had been before the war. She smiled, "Ah, Abigail." She opened the door wider, "Do come in." Abigail walked past the women, offering her a small smile of her own. "He's in the library I assume?" She asked but didn't wait for any confirmation as she strode towards the grande staircase.

The library was on the second floor. The large, double doors were guarded on either side by two long worn dragon statues. Abigail took one steadying breath and squared her shoulders. Then she pushed open the library doors. Inside the room was dark, the heavy curtains still drawn across the windows. A small fire crackled in the gaping mouth of the fireplace, too small to light up anything but the one chair and coffee table placed in front of it. Abigail strode towards the fire, pulling out her wand as she did so. A single flick of her wrist had all the curtains peeling back from the windows, releasing the midday sunlight upon the room. It was enough to startle the boy sleeping in the armchair. The book that had been open in his lap tumbled to the floor as he reached for a wand he no longer possessed, old habit. After a second, the boy realised it was her and slunk back down into his chair. Not a boy anymore, she reminded herself, it had been three years since the end of the war making Draco Malfoy twenty and therefore he was a man, not a boy but looking down at his dishevelled hair and defeated expression Abigail could only see the boy she'd watched from afar in those long gone days at Hogwarts.

"Please tell me you're going to have your hair cut before tomorrow." Abigail said walking back around the armchair and towards the large circular table that took up most of the open space in the library. She set her briefcase down on the table and took a seat in her usual chair. Clicking the briefcase open, she began to riffle through the papers and notes it contained.

"What would be the point?" Draco asked, picking himself up once more and dragging himself over to the table, he seemed to have lost all the swagger he had once possessed and now moved like every part of him was too heavy to carry. "There won't be any haircuts in Azkaban." He sniggered at himself but there was no real amusement to it, just a look of dread in his dark eyes.

The Wizengamot had been very busy the last few years dealing with the fall out after the war, trying to sort those who had willingly followed Voldemort from those who had been forced to in one way or another. Trials were taking much longer to complete and so other trials were being pushed back further and further. Finally, Draco's trial had arrived after three long years of waiting and preparing, Abigail had said it was a good thing that it had been pushed back so much, it meant they didn't really see him as much of a threat in the first place but Draco didn't see it that way and after three years of being locked inside this house, not even being able to step into his own front garden, she didn't blame him. She promised herself that as soon as Draco was free, she'd take him wherever he wanted to go.

"You're not going to Azkaban, Draco." Abigail told him firmly, she'd told him a thousand times, had grown tired of saying it if she was to be quite honest but she'd say it a thousand times more if she had too. "I'm not going to let that happen." It was the same thing she'd said to him upon their first meeting three years ago and it was what she had been telling him every meeting since. She had only two rules for their meeting, no secrets and no lies and she hoped more than anything that she wasn't lying to him when she told him he wasn't following his father to Azkaban.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope you like this first chapter, leave me a review maybe? ~Legerythil_


	2. Chapter 2

The First Meeting

Abigail Thorpe had arrived at Malfoy Manor early that morning, her briefcase clutched in a sweaty palm, she was nervous. Of course, she was nervous, they could turn her way as soon as they looked at her if they wanted too. Something told her to turn around and walk away but she shut that voice down and told herself she could do this. She squared her shoulders, wiped her free hand on the neat trousers she wore and then rung the bell at the gates. It didn't make a sound and she wondered for a second if it might be broken. Then the iron gates began to move, swinging open to allow her entry. She tightened her grip on her briefcase and began the long walk up the gravel driveway. The gardens here were incredible, the grass was neatly cut and there were impressive topiaries cut into dragons and peacocks. Looking over a hedge, Abigail could see a stone fountain carved with cherubs stood proudly in its spot in the garden, though the water had been turned off.

She didn't let herself hesitate again at the front door, she rang the bell and listened as it echoed around the building before her. A moment later and the door opened, revealing an elegant looking woman. Her flawless skin was pale and she would have been tall even without her heels on. A delicate hand smoothed over her long blonde hair, "May I help you?" She asked, her voice clear and cold, sent a shiver running over Abigail's skin. "Mrs Malfoy, I presume?" Abigail asked, trying to sound as confident as she could, though the look on the woman's face before her made her feel about as big as an ant crushed under her foot. The woman gave a short nod in confirmation and Abigail offered her a wide smile. "Mrs Malfoy, my name is Abigail Thorpe." Abigail introduced herself, offering the woman her hand to shake, she didn't take it. Abigail lowered her hand and tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she carried on, "I'm from Ogden and Marchbanks." Abigail explained, "We're a new company, set up with the backing of the ministry, to help provide legal defence for those who need it or want it –" Mrs Malfoy's cold stare was enough to stop Abigail in the middle of the speech she had prepared.

"I don't think we need your help," The woman said, "My husband and I are quite capable of defending ourselves, thank you." She began to close the door, a wave of panic shot through Abigail's chest as she blurted, "But what about your son?" The door stopped moving as Mrs Malfoy hesitated. "That's who I'm here for, Mrs Malfoy. I'm here to help your son." There was second of silence before Abigail added, "And legally he is of age and therefore it's his decision to make, should he want legal council or not."

A few minutes later and Abigail sat in the dining room of the manor nervously waiting for Mrs Malfoy to come back with her son while Mr Malfoy sat across from her silently, his eyes narrowed and a displeased frown on his lips. Abigail had her briefcase rested on her knees; afraid she may be scolded by the man should she put it on the table. "You have a lovely home, Mr Malfoy." Abigail offered in hopes it would break some of the tension, it didn't. Luckily, she was saved from having to attempt anymore small talk by the return of Mrs Malfoy, followed by a rather timid looking Draco. He lacked the swagger and arrogance Abigail remembered from their days at Hogwarts. The two of them took seats on Mr Malfoy's side of the table, Draco seated protectively between his parents.

"Mr Malfoy," Abigail started but decided that with his father also sat at the table that may not be the best way to address him, so she corrected herself, "Draco, my name is Abigail Thorpe and I'm from Ogden and Marchbanks," She began but Draco cut her off.

"Mother has already explained who you are and I'm not interested." he told her and Abigail paused for a second, altering her plan in her head.

"Draco, do you know all of the laws the wizarding world has?" Abigail asked and Draco shook his head, "I do, I know every law the wizarding world has and I know just how a jury will twist them to suit their own agendas." She waited a second before carrying on, "Every one of the members of the Wizengamot wants to see your whole family thrown into Azkaban," Both Draco and his father visibly winced at her words, his mother on the other hand remained stone faced and calm. "And not even necessarily because of any wrong deeds you may have committed during the war – both you and your father had your fair share of enemies before all that." Draco seemed to pale as she spoke, "The witches and wizards aren't bad people but they are hurt and they are angry, and those emotions make people biased, no matter how impartial they try to be. It only takes one wrong word from yourself to swing one person's vote out of your favour and tip the scales." Abigail lowered her briefcase to the floor and straightened herself in her seat. "I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen, I'm here to speak on your behalf and train you to untangle their questions so as not to be tricked by their words. Draco Malfoy I'm here to help you."

A moment of silence passed, and then another. Abigail reached for her briefcase, preparing to leave but Draco asked her to wait so she hesitated. "I would like your help." He told her; his father began to protest but Mrs Malfoy silenced him with a look. "We can't pay you; all our assets have been frozen."

Abigail shook her head, "No payment is necessary, Draco. All my costs are covered, you don't need to worry about that."

"When can we start?" Draco asked, and Abigail lifted her briefcase, confidently laying it on the table. "We can start right now, if you have the time." Draco nodded. Abigail opened her briefcase.

* * *

"Come sit here," Abigail said pulling out a low backed chair from the round table in the library. Draco lifted himself up with a sigh, his movements were heavy and he seemed to deflate as he sank into the chair she'd pulled out for him. Wandering across the room, Abigail began to dig through a set of drawers set to the side of the open space. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, sounding more annoyed than curious. Abigail ignored him and kept digging, a triumphant feeling filled her chest as she pulled out a pair of silver scissors. She walked back towards Draco and he looked at her with real fear in his eyes. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Well, if you won't call someone in to give you a haircut, I'll do it." She told him and rounded his chair so she was behind him, "Don't worry, I do my brother's all the time."

"This is hardly a professional lawyer's behaviour, is it?" Draco informed her.

"I believe we stopped with professionalism around the fourth week, didn't we?" Abigail retorted as she snipped at his lengths of uneven hair. Draco chuckled a little, remembering the argument they'd had back then.

* * *

_**A/N - **To be honest I forgot I started this so hopefully CH2 isn't too much of a disappointment for you** ~Legerythil**_


End file.
